Cinco minutos
by Regge-chan
Summary: Cinco minutos, solo cinco minutos le cuesta a Izaya Orihara escapar de Shizuo Heiwajima


_**Notas del autor.**_

Pues este es mi primer Shizaya, nunca me había animado a escribir algo de ella, y la historia vino un día que estaba aburrida haciendo mi servicio /o/

Arriba la flojera lml abajo el servicio /o/

Jone: Pequeña, y si mejor te pones a escribir, estoy aburrida

Callate Jone -.- , en fin, sin más los dejo para que disfruten *-*

_**Letras en negro-Minutos contando**_

_**Cinco minutos.**_

-¡IZAYA-KUUUUN! .- Ello lo alertó de inmediato. El informante dio un paso atrás esquivando, por muy poco, el bote de basura que iba directo a su rostro. Eso estuvo demasiado cerca. La bestia de Shizuo iba mejorando cada vez su puntería. Giró en la dirección contraria, donde estaba el contenedor, encontrándose con la mismísima figura de Shizuo Heiwajima sonriéndole, con el enojo impregnado en su mirada. Siempre es divertido molestarlo.

-Wou… -Orihara ensanchó su sonrisa, curveada en una retorcida mueca cínica. No habría día en que no perdiera la oportunidad de joder la existencia del Heiwajima, aun en estos tiempos, aun con este clima, aun bajo la lluvia...

Y las gotas hacían más pesado el ambiente entre ellos dos, se miraban atreves de la llovizna.  
_**  
**__**Cinco**_

-¿No te dije que no volvieras a aparecer de nuevo por Ikebukuro, maldita pulga?.- Preguntó, mostrando una sonrisa petulante hacia él. Izaya clavó sus orbes sangre sobre la figura, poco le importaba esta lluvia. Sacó su navaja poniendo una distancia prudente entre él y la señal de transito que el rubio había arrancado en cuestión de segundos. A veces, sólo a veces, le era divertida la fuerza sobre-humana que tenia Shizu chan.

_**Cuatro**_

Shizuo dio un paso hacia él, moviendo el poste con un poco de lentitud y algo de torpeza, lo suficiente para que el contrabandista aprovechara y pudiera esquivar con facilidad con un salto hacia atrás. Orihara sonrió, incrementando la ira del guardaespaldas de Tom. Tan divertido, tan entretenido, tanto que con rapidez respondió, lanzando su navaja contra el rubio, quien la atrapó con sus dientes, rompiéndola al instante. Distracción suficiente.

-¡Yo me retiro, Shizu-chan! ¡Será para la próxima!.- Agitó su mano a modo de despedida e inició un trote por las calles mojadas, siendo seguido por Heijwajima. Muerde el anzuelo Shizuo.

-¡NO ESCAPARAS BASTARDO! .-Y empezó a correr tras Izaya.

La persecución comenzaba.  
_**  
**__**Tres**_

Ambas figuras corrían por los calles de Ikebukuro… ¿Jamás se cansaría Shizuo Heiwajima de seguirlo? La respuesta ya la tenía. Era realmente claro que el rubio no descansaría hasta verlo muerto. Aunque para el informante de Ikebukuro eso era de la menor importancia, ahora sólo corrían ambos, chapoteando en los charcos de las calles, Izaya huyendo de la ira del Heiwajima y de vez en cuando esquivando uno que otro objeto que la bestia de Shizu-chan lanzaba contra él. Dio vuelta en una de las esquinas y se metió dentro de un callejón, sus pasos cesaron por breves instantes, volvió a esbozar esa sonrisa, estaba en el escenario perfecto.

-Estás muerto.- Conocía a la perfección ese ritmo de oraciones. Un ruido grueso rompió el sonido que la lluvia hacía y después Izaya volteando a verle con esa mueca psicópata en su rostro.

-Vas mejorando, Shizu-chan~ eres como una bestia.- Se armó con la navaja y la lanzó a Shizuo, riendo al ver que arqueaba una ceja confundido. El agua cesó, como si este lugar fuera el indicado para ambos.

El filo de la navaja fue más rápido que los ojos del rubio en ese instante, lo pudo notar al ver que solo había alcanzado a dar un paso hacia atrás, y que había rasguñado parte de su piel, cortando lo que quería, parte del traje de camarero, la corbata, dejando que Izaya la agarrara antes de que el guardaespaldas pudiera hacer algo en contra.

_**Dos**_

-¿Qué… ? -Era algo linda la cara de Shizu-chan, llena de confusión, acercándose a él, dispuesto a matarlo. Izaya lo esperaba…

Cae en la trampa.

Un fuerte golpe lo aturdió, su cuerpo se doblaba, inclinándose, y la maldita pulga escabulléndose lejos. Pero ante todo, Shizuo se grabó aquella sonrisa. Esa estúpida sonrisa que, con solo verla, le provocaba ganas de vomitar. Shizuo solo sintió un punzante dolor en la parte de su nuca, llevándolo a cubrir ahí arriba con sus manos, agarrándose contra esta, húmedo… era sangre, lo notó cuando pudo distinguir el agua teñida de rojo que se deslizaba por su rostro y caía al suelo. Sus amarillas orbes buscaron al maldito culpable, Izaya ya no estaba, pero a cambio, estaba una pandilla armada de... ¿Unos diez hombres? Todos listos para atacarlo. Se defendería, pero quería dejar en claro: Él odiaba la violencia.

-¿Ah?... .-

-¡Es él! ¡Él golpeo a nuestro jefe! .- Shizuo esquivo un palazo que iba de nuevo a su cabeza, sosteniéndolo antes de que atentara a su figura. Lo lanzo a volar lejos. Tsk…

_**Uno**_

-¡IZAAAAYAAA! .-Fue el grito que escuchó a lo lejos y el informante que se iba de salto en salto, feliz de la vida, lejos de esa escena. Solo la llovizna y los gritos de la gente apaleada se escuchaban.

Izaya giró hacia atrás, mirando a la gente volar, una, dos, tres, cuatro, Shizu-chan realmente era una bestia que no se podía controlar. Sacó aquella corbata que había arrancado minutos atrás del camarero y la llevo a su nariz oliendo su olor, su fragancia, el aroma del cigarro de Shizuo.  
Ya obtuvo lo que deseaba.

-¡HAHAHA! De veras me está afectando estar cerca de él. Soltó esa sofocante risa y murmuró retirando la corbata de sus fosas nasales, mirándola una última vez antes de guardarla en su bolsillo. Esto sería un bonito recuerdo.  
¿Qué era lo que sentía por Shizuo Heiwajima?

¿Complejo? ¿Odio? ¿Amor? ¿Obsesión? Ni el mismo tenía una respuesta concreta, pero por el momento no le preocupaba eso. Hasta que lo descubriera seguiría odiándolo.  
Si, era un cobarde. Pero Izaya Orihara adoraba su cobardía.

_**Cero**_

_**Notas del autor.**_

¿Qué tal? xD tengo mucha curiosidad…¿Les gustaría una continuación?  
Jone: no.

Calla Dx , en fin *-* si les gusto dejen reviews me ayudarían saber si esta historia les gusto.


End file.
